Van Helsing: Mission Orkney
by GreenLantern500
Summary: Van Helsing versus the Nuckelavee, one of the most fearsome monsters Scotland has to offer. To be written in installments. Please read and review. UPDATE: Chapter 2 is up.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: All of the creatures in this story are taken from actual folklore, from the Croglin Grange vamp to the Nuckelavee. Every detail of the Croglin Grange scene is the same as the original story up until Van Helsing shows up. My sources are Short and Shivery and More Short and Shivery, both by Robert San Souci. Them's good readin'!  
_Croglin Grange, England_   
It had been a long day, and Lucy was eager to get to sleep. She put on her nightdress and slipped into her four-poster bed, closing her eyes. She felt herself drifting off when she heard a twig snap. Her emerald eyes snapped open. She cautiously pulled the velvet curtains aside and peered through the French window. She became vaguely aware of two lights moving from the churchyard near the Grange. The next few minutes were a blur. The next thing she knew, she saw a sight that made her want to scream out loud. Gazing at her through the window was a hideous, pale brown face, red eyes burning inside it. The head belonged to a tall figure, covered in a black cloak. She clutched the top of the covers, wanting to do something- anything- but finding herself incapable of moving. Suddenly, the creature held up a long, bony finger. It began to scrape at the panes of the window. Lucy realized it was scratching away the lead that held the panes in place. One of the panes fell to the floor, shattering. Its finger poked through the hole it had made, flicking open the latch. It pushed open the door and advanced on Lucy. Bending over Emma, it opened its mouth, revealing a putrid odor and needle-sharp eyeteeth. As the fangs neared her throat, she did what she had been meaning to do from the beginning: She screamed. Without warning, a man kicked open the bedroom door. The man was wearing a long black cloat, a wide-brimmed hat and a bandanna over his face. He had flowing dark hair and eyes that spoke of cold fury and tragic losses at the same time. He was carrying a wooden stake in each hand. Get back. he said. Lucy couldn't tell who he was talking to, but she acted quickly. She drew back her foot and kicked the creature in the face. The man lunged at the creature, a stake in his hand. The creature grabbed the man's arm, pushing it back. Its fangs extended, it leaned toward the man's throat. Lucy elbowed the monster between the shoulder blades. It fell forward, just as the man shoved one of the stakes through the beast's chest. Lucy gasped as the stake ripped through the monster's back just out of reach of her own chest. The creature uttered a shrill, hideous scream, as the flesh crumbled from its bones. The skeleton crumbled on the Oriental-rugged floor. The man looked up. He removed his hat and bowed. Evening, ma'am. he said, his voice muffled by the bandanna. Name's Gabriel Van Helsing.


	2. Chapter 2

_Vatican City_   
You left a witness? thundered Cardinal Jinette. What was I supposed to do? asked Van Helsing indignantly. Kill her too? Of course not! said Jinette. He looked insulted. You were supposed to take her to a madhouse and say she was a distant relative. Van Helsing sighed. At least I didn't break anything this time, eh? Jinette chuckled mirthlessly. Defacing Notre Dame is hard to top, my son. But you have a point; the Grange is one of the oldest and most valuable estates in Europe. We would have had quite a job covering up any damage to it. He pulled open the wall of the confessional. he said. It's time for your briefing. Van Helsing stepped through the opening. Almost immediately, Carl rushed up to him. There was a moderate growth of blonde stubble on the friar's chin, and dark circles under his eyes. He looked as though he had been up for several nights. He held up what looked like the crossbow Van Helsing had used on the mission before last, but somewhat more streamlined. Version 2, explained Carl, as though reading Van Helsing's thoughts. I equipped it with a scope and a mechanism that provides greater accuracy. Can't have you shooting up the entire village square like last time. Van Helsing opened his mouth to comment, but Carl had already moved on to the next weapon. It was a small black box with a cruciform design on the front. The friar flicked a small switch on the side. A huge cross was projected onto the wall. said Van Helsing. Carl next unveiled a huge, gleaming scimitar. A sword? asked Van Helsing, not understanding. Oh, just a sword', is it? said Carl haughtily. It just happens this sword' was blessed by our foremost monk, rabbi and imam simultaneously. It'll kill any dark creature you want it to, but it can only be used once. He dropped his offended air when he saw the impressed look on Van Helsing's face. And here's the usual holy water, stakes, garlic, et cetera, and these - he handed Van Helsing two silver pistols- are loaded with miniature stakes. Any questions? Just the usual two. said Van Helsing. Jinette flicked on the projector screen used for mission briefing. Against the stone wall was an image of the most horrible creature the monster hunter had ever seen. It appeared to be a horse and rider, only the rider had no legs; he was fused to the middle of the horse's back. The horse had a single bloodshot, burning eye. But the most horrible feature of all was that the creature was entirely skinless; yellow sinews were twisting and bending as it moved, and black blood was coursing through its veins. explained Jinette. Devil O'The Sea.' He's been causing blight and pestilence in Orkney for centuries. Two things you should know: one, his breath is highly toxic and can cause plants to wither and die. Two, he can't cross running water. Good to know. said Van Helsing, who didn't entirely understand how that was going to help him. Jinette slipped a worn, leather-bound volume into Van Helsing's hands. This contains information about everything you may encounter. He smiled grimly. Good luck. Try not to get killed.


End file.
